Warrior Cats Wiki:Umfragenarchiv
Auf dieser Seite befinden sich die archivierten Umfrageergebnisse. Die Ergebnisse zu den ersten drei Umfragen liegen leider nicht als Screenshot vor. Monatliche Umfrage Juli 2013 Welche Cover findet ihr am schönsten? Deutsche355 Englische 43 Beide 22 Andere 13 Die Umfrage wurde am 5. Juli 2013 um 14:24:27 erstellt. Bisher haben 362 Nutzer abgestimmt. September 2013 In welchem Format lest ihr Warrior Cats? Gebundene Ausgabe (Hardcover) 298 Taschenbuch 16 E-Book 8 Hörbuch 8 Die Umfrage wurde am 7. September 2013 um 15:06:40 erstellt. Bisher haben 330 Nutzer abgestimmt. Oktober 2013 Wer ist euer Lieblingscharakter aus Blausterns Prophezeiung? Blaustern 128 Schneepelz 21 Stachelkralle 3 Gänsefeder 18 Eichenherz 45 Mondblüte 16 Abendstern 11 Kiefernstern 5 Tigerkralle 19 Weißpelz 48 Drosselpelz 47 Andere 10 Dezember 2013 Welches ist dein Lieblingsbuch aus der dritten Staffel? Der geheime Blick 41 Fluss der Finsternis 24 Verbannt 20 Zeit der Dunkelheit 70 Lange Schatten 31 Sonnenaufgang 131 317 Nutzer haben abgestimmt. Januar 2014 Welchen Clan mögt ihr am wenigsten? DonnerClan 105 SchattenClan 216 WindClan 109 FlussClan 100 WolkenClan 143 Die Umfrage wurde am 1. Januar 2014 um 16:07 erstellt. Bisher haben 673 Nutzer abgestimmt. Februar 2014 Wie alt wart ihr als ihr als ihr angefangen habt Warrior Cats zu lesen? 12 oder jünger 297 13 66 14 13 15 8 16 oder älter 24 Die Umfrage wurde am 1. Februar 2014 um 18:53:41 erstellt. Bisher haben 408 Nutzer abgestimmt. März 2014 Aus welchem Land kommt ihr? Deutschland 243 Österreich 106 Schweiz 8 Andere 8 Die Umfrage wurde am 1. März 2014 um 10:22 erstellt. Bisher haben 365 Nutzer abgestimmt. April 2014 Welches Buch der ersten Staffel findet ihr am besten? In die Wildnis 46 Feuer und Eis 47 Geheimnis des Waldes 34 Vor dem Sturm 36 Gefährliche Spuren 49 Stunde der Finsternis 226 Die Umfrage wurde am 1. April 2014 um 08:14:50 erstellt. Bisher haben 438 Nutzer abgestimmt. Mai 2014 Welches Buch der zweiten Staffel mögt ihr am liebsten? Mitternacht 17 Mondschein 34 Morgenröte 37 Sternenglanz 15 Dämmerung 186 Sonnenuntergang 104 Die Umfrage wurde am 1. Mai 2014 um 10:32 erstellt. Bisher haben 393 Nutzer abgestimmt. Juni 2014 Du bist ...? Weiblich 191 - 75,2% Männlich 63 - 24,8% Die Umfrage wurde am 2. Juni 2014 um 12:37 erstellt. Bisher haben 254 Nutzer abgestimmt. Juli und August 2014 In welchem Clan würdet ihr gerne leben? DonnerClan 337 FlussClan 98 SchattenClan 73 WindClan 42 WolkenClan 47 Die Umfrage wurde am 2. Juli 2014 um 16:08 erstellt. Bisher haben 597 Nutzer abgestimmt. September und Oktober 2014 Welche Staffel mögt ihr am liebsten? Warrior Cats (Staffel 1) 315 Die neue Prophezeiung 33 Die Macht der Drei 58 Zeichen der Sterne 150 Dawn of the Clans 8 Special Adventures 41 Die Welt der Clans 10 Short Adventures 5 Mangas 10 Die Umfrage wurde am 30. August 2014 um 09:31 erstellt. Bisher haben 630 Nutzer abgestimmt. November 2014 Welche der Buchreihen von Erin Hunter lest ihr am liebsten? Warrior Cats 286 Seekers 6 Survivor Dogs 6 Die Umfrage wurde am 3. November 2014 um 18:12 erstellt. Bisher haben 298 Nutzer abgestimmt. Dezember 2014 Welche der drei Fähigkeiten findest du am besten? In Träumen und Erinnerungen wandeln (Häherfeder) 172 Unverwundbarkeit im Kampf (Löwenglut) 85 Weitgehende Sinne (Taubenflug)86 Die Umfrage wurde am 2. Dezember 2014 um 16:13 erstellt. Bisher haben 343 Nutzer abgestimmt. Januar 2015 Welche Mangas mögt ihr am liebsten? Graustreif und Millie 63 The Rise of Scourge 54 Tigerstern und Sasha 13 Rabenpfotes Abenteuer 15 Der WolkenClan in Gefahr 39 Short Mangas 1 Die Umfrage wurde am 7. Januar 2015 um 08:53 erstellt. Bisher haben 185 Nutzer abgestimmt. Februar 2015 Welche Kurzgeschichte, welches Essay oder Theaterstück mögt ihr am liebsten? After Sunset: We Need to Talk 21 Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy 6 Spottedleaf's Honest Answer 13 The Clans Decide 1 After Sunset: The Right Choice? 8 The Elders' Concern 1 The Death of Bright Stream 25 Tigerstar: Heart of Evil? 24 Why is Jaypaw blind? 18 Die Umfrage wurde am 7. Februar 2015 um 11:20 erstellt. Bisher haben 117 Nutzer abgestimmt. März bis Mai 2015 Freut ihr euch schon auf den letzten Band der vierten Staffel Die letzte Hoffnung? Außerordentlich 284 Sehr 28 Nicht ganz so sehr 11 Eher weniger 3 Gar nicht 7 Ist mir egal 12 Die Umfrage wurde am 3. März 2015 um 12:40 erstellt. Bisher haben 345 Nutzer abgestimmt. Mai 2015 Freut ihr euch schon auf die fünfte Staffel Der Ursprung der Clans? Außerordentlich 85 Sehr 31 Nicht ganz so sehr 11 Eher weniger 5 Gar nicht 2 Ist mir egal 7 Die Umfrage wurde am 10. Mai 2015 um 07:12 erstellt. Bisher haben 141 Nutzer abgestimmt. Juni bis August 2015 Welches ist euer Lieblingsbuch aus der 4. Staffel? Der vierte Schüler 14 Fernes Echo 11 Stimmen der Nacht 11 Spur des Mondes 12 Der verschollene Krieger 17 Die letzte Hoffnung 257 Die Umfrage wurde am 1. Juni 2015 um 13:56 erstellt. Bisher haben 322 Nutzer abgestimmt. September bis November 2015 Wie hat euch Der Sonnenpfad gefallen? Außerordentlich gut 74 Sehr gut 58 Gut 23 Nicht so gut 12 Überhaupt nicht 6 Die Umfrage wurde am 16. September 2015 um 15:20 erstellt. Bisher haben 173 Nutzer abgestimmt. Dezember 2015 bis August 2016 Freut ihr euch auf Geißels Rache? Ja 141 Eher ja 30 Weiß nicht 16 Eher nicht 7 Nein 23 Die Umfrage wurde am 3. Dezember 2015 um 11:07 erstellt. Bisher haben 217 Nutzer abgestimmt. August 2016 bis Oktober 2016 Welcher ist euer Lieblingscharakter aus der ersten Staffel? Feuerstern 67 Graustreif 41 Blaustern 23 Tigerstern 32 Sandsturm 19 Gelbzahn 27 Rußpelz 22 Tüpfelblatt 13 Wolkenschweif 11 Andere 22 Die Umfrage wurde am 9. August 2016 um 08:37 erstellt. Bisher haben 277 Nutzer abgestimmt. Oktober 2016 bis April 2017 Würdet ihr euch über eine siebte Staffel freuen? Ja, mehr Warrior Cats! 741 Nein, die Erins sollen endlich aufhören. 73 Vielleicht, aber es sind zu viele Bücher. 37 Die Umfrage wurde am 22. Oktober 2016 um 12:35 erstellt. Bisher haben 851 Nutzer abgestimmt. April bis Juni 2017 Was haltet ihr von den neuen Fanartikel? Super, endlich Fanartikel 50 Mir egal 50 Was soll der Müll? 51 Die Umfrage wurde am 21. April 2017 um 14:11 erstellt. Bisher haben 151 Nutzer abgestimmt. Andere Umfragen Übersetzungen Seid ihr mit den deutschen Übersetzungen von Warrior Cats zufrieden? Auf jeden Fall zu frieden 40 Sehr zu frieden 126 Nicht ganz zu frieden 75 Nicht zu frieden 5 Gar nicht zu frieden 10 Die Umfrage wurde am 7. September 2013 um 18:14:00 erstellt. Bisher haben 256 Nutzer abgestimmt. Artikelseiten Wie findet ihr die neue Gestaltung der Charakter-Artikel? Sehr gut 300 Gut 132 Geht so 47 Nicht so gut 10 Gar nicht gut 16 Die Umfrage wurde am 2. Dezember 2013 um 11:03:49 erstellt. Bisher haben 505 Nutzer abgestimmt. - 23. Januar 2014 Artikelseiten Artikel - Welche Bezeichnung sollen wir vor allem in Charakterartikeln für weitere Daten z.B. Blut, falsche Namen, Aussehen verwenden? Sonstiges (wie bisher) 160 Trivia 34 Wissenswertes 92 Die Umfrage wurde am 23. Januar 2014 um 18:42 erstellt. Bisher haben 286 Nutzer abgestimmt. - 10. Februar 2014 Artikel des Monats Wie sollen wir den Artikel des Monats wählen? Diskussionsseite (wie bisher) 8 Im Forum 3 Auf der Hauptseite per Abstimmung 155 Die Umfrage wurde am 1. Februar 2014 um 18:53 erstellt. Bisher haben 166 Nutzer abgestimmt. - 10. Februar 2014 Verweissseiten Wie findet ihr die neuen Verweisseiten? Sehr gut 12 Gut 74 Geht so 3 Nicht so gut 3 Gar nicht gut 2 Was sollen die? 4 Die Umfrage wurde am 13. Februar 2014 um 05:30:37 erstellt. Bisher haben 98 Nutzer abgestimmt. - 1. März 2014 Tabber Wie findet ihr die Artikelseiten (Tabber) zu den Büchern? Sehr gut 86 Gut 22 Geht so 9 Nicht so gut 1 Schlecht 2 Die Umfrage wurde am 7. Januar 2015 um 08:53 erstellt. Bisher haben 120 Nutzer abgestimmt. Wie gut sind die Tabber auf Mobiltelefonen bedienbar? Problemlos 8 Mittelmäßig 39 Sehr schlecht 18 Die Umfrage wurde am 7. Januar 2015 um 12:13 erstellt. Bisher haben 65 Nutzer abgestimmt. Sollten wir die Tabber in den Buchartikeln so beibehalten? Ja 63 Nein 9 Anderer Vorschlag 2 Die Umfrage wurde am 7. Februar 2015 um 11:20 erstellt. Bisher haben 74 Nutzer abgestimmt. Wie sollen wir zukünftig in den Artikeln der Charaktere die Todesart angeben? Kein Todesgrund (Wir haben einen Artikel) 2 Todesgrund in der Box 42 Todesgrund ein- und ausklappbar 86 Die Umfrage wurde am 10. Mai 2015 um 07:12 erstellt. Bisher haben 130 Nutzer abgestimmt. Coverbilder Wie sollen wir zukünftig die Cover in den Boxen der Buchartikel abbilden? Nur ein Cover - das deutsche oder englische Cover (siehe Gelbzahns Geheimnis-Artikel) 20 Tabber - Maximal Drei Cover - deutsch, engl. und engl. Reprint Cover (siehe Die letzte Hoffnung-Artikel) 185 Die Umfrage wurde am 1. Juni 2015 um 20:37 erstellt. Bisher haben 205 Nutzer abgestimmt. Contests